Getting used to it
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: Jinx gas left hive and moves in with kidflash, what happens? Lots of flinx


Jinx was now sitting in the local park bench she had immediately gone back to the H.I.V.E. to get all her things then left. She hated kidflash for just leaving her like this, how could he? She spoke too soon a flash of red and yellow went passed her.

"Jinx i thought we agreed you would stay with me" kidflash grinned as jinx's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"What where did you get that ridiculous notion from?"

"Well you need a place to stay right?" He asked rhetorically "well stay with me, i have a spare bedroom, and i can't allow my poor Jinxie to sleep on the streets can"

"Well i dunno" jinx started. Kidflash knew he was slowly persuading her." And don't call me Jinxie" she growled

"C'mon Jinxie for me and Jinxie is a great nickname" Kidflash pouted and did puppy dog eyes.

Jinx couldn't say no, i mean she already found Kidflash cute but this was just adorably cute. "I guess i could" she barely said before kidflash whisked her into his arms and ran back to his apartment. Her hair came out its hair ties, she grabbed on to his neck for support. When they stopped she felt dizzy her head went round in small circles "never. Again." She whispered.

Kidflash put her down she collapsed so he picked her up again and carried her into the house "how can you hold me for so long" jinx asked.

"Because you're incredibly light" he replied still chuckling at her dizzied face. "Well heres your bedroom" he announced. She looked around it was a nice size with dark furniture.

"Wow i really like it" she replied as he set her down on the bed.

"I knew you would" he replied winking. Jinx rolled her eyes in reply. "So you hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah sorta" which was a complete lie she was famished. He picked her again "kidflash i can walk now"

"Call me wally and i know but i like carrying you around"

"Ok wally" she said saluting him. He chuckled again taking her to the kitchen she looked up at him, his face is so cute, and thats just his face let alone his body she thought blushing.

"Jinx why are you blushing" kidflash said as he looked down.

"Oh well ermm no reason" she squeaked again. After they had finished their sandwiches, jinx took a shower and put on her pajamas. She walked to the living room to see kidflash asleep on the couch "how can such a skinny guy take up an entire couch" jinx thought aloud as she looked at wally before sitting in front of the couch she could have sworn that smirk wasn't there. She turned on the tv when two arms snaked around her back and waist she let out a squeak as she was pulled on the couch into a lying position next to wally. He smirked at her.

"See you can fit on the couch" kidflash pointed out, with his arms still wrapped around her.

"Why were you pretending to be asleep" jinx asked.

"I wasn't i was resting" he replied smirking. Jinx also took a note of their close proximity and started blushing. Kidflash looked straight into her beautiful pink eyes, jinx got lost in his playful blue eyes, they drew closer without realising their faces got to being three centimetres apart when kidflash leaned forward planting a simple sweet kiss on jinx's lips.

He pulled away whispering "i love you jinx"

"I love you too wally" she whispered back grabbing handfuls of his shirt pulling him even closer and kissing him again this time not so...innocently.

They broke apart panting "so can i say i have a hot sexy girlfriend now or not?" Kidflash smirked.

"Well first take me on a date then we'll see" jinx winked

"So we make out then you demand me take you on a date, you sure about that"

"Im sure" jinx giggled.

Kidflash picked her up and ran off with her in his arms, they arrived in Italy.

"I thought i told you never to do that again" jinx said again with a similar facial expression to earlier except this time not as dizzy. "Although i think I'm not as dizzy as earlier"

"You'll get used to it"

Then jinx realised she was in her pyjamas "I'm in my pyjamas" she hissed.

"You were the one who wanted to go on a date" kidflash said slyly.

"Take me back and then you take take me on a date"

"Will you say your my girlfriend if i do?" He asked smirking.

"Yeah fine" she sighed

"Seal the deal" he said smiling.

"Is this another way to get me to kiss you?"

"Maybe..." Kidflash trailed off.

"Ok, so how about we seal the deal at the apartment" jinx said tracing her finger up and down kidflash's shirt winking.

"I like the sound of that" he whispered picking her up

"Oh no no no" she began but was cut off by kidflash running smirking down at her. "You need to stop doing that" jinx said when they stopped outside the apartment.

"But if i don't you won't get used to it"

"I suppose"jinx mumbled barely audible.

Kidflash took jinx's hand and led her into the apartment standing next to the living room wall.

"So are we going to seal the deal or what?" Kidlfash asked

"I guess we are" jinx whispered back. Kidflash pushed her against the wall kissing her.

"I love you too much jinxie" kidflash whispered.

"You're such a romantic wally" jinx laughed

"Oh really, if i remember correctly you wanted to go on a date"

"Well maybe i did"

"You're the best girlfriend in the world, jinxie"

"You're the best boyfriend" jinx replied kissing him again.


End file.
